Konoha Sentai Goseiger
by MenmaTeorias2256
Summary: - Naruto es Ignorado por todos incluidos sus padres - Minato y Kushina estan Vivos. - Hinata es como la de Road To Ninja. -Naruto es Expulsado del Clan Namikaze & Uzumaki y vive en un apartamento. -Takashi Inuzuka es mejor amigo de la infancia de naruto ya que a sido kiba un dolor de cabeza para el -Kyuubi es Hombre y Sensei de Naruto. - Kurotsuchi siente algo por naruto.
1. El Poder a Despertado Goseired ¡Gotcha!

_Hace mucho tiempo un grupo llamado Los Angeles Gosei defendió La Torre del Cielo un mundo donde está el mundo Gosei y la Tierra pero fueron atacados por el Ejército de Aniquilación Universal Warstar_ _Uchū Gyakumetsu Gundan Wōsutā y juntos vencieron a Brajira y al Gran Rey Monsu Doreiku una nueva amenaza en la tierra pero nadie sabe que la nueva generación de Ángeles se reunirá y volverá a acabar con esa amenaza._

 **(BGM: Tensou Sentai Goseiger ー Tensō Sentai Goseijā)**

 ** _por NOB (ProjectR)_**

 ** **Ai suru hoshi wo mamoru tame umareta sadame sa****

 ** **Yumemiru koto wo daremo jama dekinai itsu demo****

 ** **Habatake kakugo wa dekiteru****

 ** **Hitotsu ni naru no sa****

 ** **Chikyū no heiwa wo mezashite****

 ** **(¡Tensō!) Inochi no kagiri****

 ** **(¡Tensō!) Kibō wo ikiru****

 ** **(¡Tensō!) Mirai wa kimi no naka ni aru****

 ** **(¡Tensō!) Ashita wa lema****

 ** **(Tensō!) Kagayaiteru sa****

 ** **(Tensō!) Afureru omoi kizamikomeyūki no es un icono****

 ** **Tensō Sentai Goseijā****

 **(Fin de musica)**

* * *

 ** **Capitulo 1: El Poder a Despertado Gosei Red ¡Gotcha!****

Era un dia tranquilo en Konoha todos empezaban con tu rutina del dia un pobre niño pequeño acababa de ser expulsado del clan tus hermanos Volmert y Naruko eran los Heroes de Konoha y el niño que era naruto era el contenedor del kyuubi ya que al ser sellado sus padres pensaron que naruto era kyuubi rencarnado

Asi poco unos dias despues naruto tuvo su primer sueño que estaba luchando un lado de otras personas contra el fundador de konoha en unos trajes en blanco y en colores: Rojo, Azul, Negro, Amarillo, Rosa y Verde cuando sus padres lo expulsaron su hogar naruto sintio que alguien lo llamaba por su nombre pero solo era el viento cuando hiruzen el hokage anterior supo lo de naruto rapidamente le dio dinero para alquilar un apartamento

Naruto habia fallado en su examen de Genin por ultima vez que no pudo hacer el clon de sombra se hizo amigo de Takashi Inuzuka

Takashi era casi igual a Kiba, pero sus emociones eran distintos a los de Kiba, la época, la paz, la vida, la ayuda, los compañeros, el contrario, la situación, el arrogante de todo el mundo, y el principio, la tenencia.

Shaun Inuzuka fue una versión de Hanabi Hyuuga llevaba el Byuakugan y su padre se trataba del caso con una Hyuuga el tenia aldrededor de 9 Años mientras que Takashi tenia 10 Años y ambos se hacen muy amigos de naruto ambos tenian ivan hacer ahora a partir de adelante el perro de Takashi era marron mientras que el de Shaun era un Siberiano y que Hana Prima y su hermana Mayor de Kiba dijo que los Siberianos eran exelentes rastreadores incluso me dijo que podia hacer competencia con Akamaru mientras que otros pusieron nombres a sus compañeros Chikako y Kachiko

De vuelta en la actualidad. Naruto habia ingresado a la torre de Yondaime y robo el pergamino. Secreto de manera clara en el bosque de la muerte el tigre y el pergamino. clones de sombra asi que se ve y aprende a utilizar ese jutsu

Al cabo de unos minutos alguien más había ingresado a un claro como una piña castaña, una cicatriz de sus ojos en forma de "X" el hombre se asercó y dijo enojado.

Se puede saber qué haces con el pergamino prohibido Naruto -Dijo el hombre molesto

Vaya y que eres astuto Iruka sensei le digo algo ya aprendi el Kage Bushin no Jutsu! -Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa impresionando a su maestro

Se puede saber porque lo robaste -Dijo Iruka

Facil, Mizuki me dijo que si robara el pergamino me aprobarias el examen -Dijo Naruto

¿Mizuki? -Pregunto Iruka pero escuchó unos ruidosos pasos para ver una respuesta dirigirse hacia ello iruka empujo a naruto reciviendolo en la espalda

Vaya Iruka jamas creí que llegar a salvar el demonio -Dijo Mizuki

Mizuki te atreves a traicionar al hokage ¿porque? -Dijo Iruka

Facil el pergamino me beneficiara mas para buscar poder, Naruto sabes porque todos te odian -Dijo Mizuki

No, no lo que digas es un secreto Rango S -Grito Iruka

Hace unos años el Kyuubi ataco a la aldea y fue sellado en un recien nacido, bebe eras tu, mataste a los padres de Iruka -Dijo Mizuki con una risa naruto se queda con los ojos abiertos de repente la misma voz que escuchó se hizo presente

 _Naruto me escuchas no le hagas caso a ese camino te menta_ -Dijo la voz

¿Donde estas? -Dijo Naruto de repente a luz sego a naruto el estado en el cielo la voz angelical se hizo presente era un chico pelo castaño llevaba una camisa a rallas arriba de una chaqueta roja con la imagen lo que parecia un dragón con pantalones azules y zapatillas a juego

Mi nombre es Alata y cremee el tipo de ahi te estaba mintiendo puedo sentir su oscuridad en el pero eso no es todo -Dijo el chico mientras que su mano en la cabeza de naruto rapidamente fue bordado por muchos recuerdo desde las peleas contra warstark hasta la Reconstrucción de la torre del cielo.

Woow es dificil de decir esto -Dijo Naruto

No tenemos tiempo, tu sentido está muerto si no haces algo. -Dijo Alata mientras se saca la correa que tiene en su cintura y un objeto con la cabeza de un robot

Que es esto -Dijo Naruto

Tensoder te ayudara en tus futuras batallas ahora ve tu maestro te necesita -Dijo Alata mientras tocaba el hombro de naruto y despierto en donde estaba naruto miro el dispositivo y en su otra mano una tarjeta

Iruka estaba inmovilizado ya que la shuriken había sido destruido unos huesos a iruka mizuki se aserco a iruka con otra shuriken.

Vaya iruka aun sigues vivo pero descuidado y nadie sabra que paso -Dijo Mizuki arrogando la shuriken pero fue desviada por un kunai dejando un mizuki sin palabras

Oye Mizuki Teme nadie, y repito nadie lastima a mi sensei -Dijo Naruto mientras se asercaba

Vaya y que eres Valiente naruto pero esto no te servira -Dijo Mizuki

Callate te hare pedazos Ikuso! -Grito el rubio sacando el objeto impresionado a los 2 jounin

 _Chenji_ _Kādo!_ -Grito Naruto mientras abria el Tensouder mientras emitió la señal - **_**¡Gotcha!**_**

 ** _ **Tensō!**_** -Grito naruto mientras metia la tarjeta giraba su brazo y lo cerro mientras la misma voz emitió la señal - ** **Chenji Goseijā!**** \- Unas alas de ángel Aparecio Detras de naruto Convirtiéndose en un traje blanco y rojo con un símbolo en el pecho Una especie de dragón Se matearilizo y Se desvanece en el rostro del naruto Forma de un casco con una vista negra y un lado Destalles del mismo dragón rojo

 ** _ **! Arashi no Chikara o Tsukeru¡ Gosei Reddo!**_** -Dijo La Figura alta

Suugoi me veo genial -Dice Naruto

Ese poder deberia ser para mi -Dijo Mizuki lansandose a Naruto con Kunais y Shurikens

* * *

(BGM: _Tensō Sentai Goseiger_ ****iger Inst 戦**** _Tensō Sentai Goseijā_ Instrumental)

Ya veremos - Dijo Gosei Red mientras sacaba otra tarjeta y la metia al Tensoder - _****Inbijiburīzu!****_ _-_ Emitio el Tensoder, mientras que Naruto se dirigió hacia un torbellino, mientras que Mizuki estaba indignado no podia ver a donde esta cuando un golpe lo empujo lejos

Naruto saco otra tarjeta - _****Konpuressandā!****_ _-_ Emitio nuevamente the Tensoder invocando a nuve haciendo que mizuki temblara por miedo luego nuve se detuvo en mizuki lansandole rayos reciviendo descargas eléctricas

Ahora para terminar -Dijo Gosei Red sacando la ultima tarjeta y poniendo de manifiesto en el Tensoder - _****Tsuisutorunēdo!****_ _-_ Emitio el Tensoder mientras que naruto invoca un torbellino lansandolo a mizuki dejandolo inconciente naruto se aserco a mizuki y saco una tarjeta diferente y lo inserto en el Tensoder - _****Memorīfurai!****_ _-_ Emitio el Tensoder mientras que Mizuki sentia dolor en su cabeza y que parte de su memoria esta siendo prestada luego naruto se dirigio a iruka para ayudarlo a pararse

Iruka sensei esta bien -Dijo Naruto mientras que una luz lo envolvio regresandolo a la normalidad

Si Naruto estoy bien como hiciste eso -Dijo Iruka

Haaa no es nada creo que soy un desendiente de un ángel -Dijo Naruto riendose

Naruto cierra los ojos quiero darte algo -Dijo Iruka mientras que naruto cerraba sus ojos y sentí algo en su cabeza vio que iruka ya no lleva su libro

Felicidades Naruto haz pasado -Dijo Iruka mientras que Naruto celebra su victoria

Narrador: Naruto entendió por haber sido elegido con sus poderes para llevar a cabo grandes aventuras para formar un equipo de héroes para proteger su tierra.

 ** **Continuara ...****

* * *

 ** _BGM: Gotcha Goseiger_ (atch ッ チ ガ _Gatcha Goseijā_ )**

 **Perfomance:Projet.R(NoB)**

 ** **Sora ni kagayaku arco iris! (arcoiris!)  
Seigi no nakama shuugou! (¡shuugou!)  
Mirai no kyuuseishu  
Tensou Sentai Goseiger  
(¡Gatcha! gatcha! gatcha!)  
(Goseiger dash!)****

 ** **Gonin no tenshi (gonin no tenshi!)  
¡Gangan! Barubaru! milagro  
Ima sugu henshin (ima sugu henshin!)  
Dandan yuuki minagiru!  
Chikyuu no namida wo gaado  
Inori yo todoke! ¡ir! sei ¡kaado!****

 ** **Sora ni kagayaku arco iris! (arcoiris!)  
Seigi no nakama shuugou! ¡  
Shuugou! (tensou!)  
Muteki no tsuyosa cinco estrellas (¡estrella!) ¡  
Gonin no hikari rainbow! (¡arco iris!)****

 ** **(Gatcha! Gatcha! Gatcha!)  
(Goseiger dash!)****

 **Proximo Capitulo:**

Naruto le cuenta a Takashi de sus poderes cuando estaba en el momento. Naruto le contó todo. Conociendo al Equipo 7

 ** _ **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado estar atentos ahora en el capítulo siguiente.**_**


	2. El Heroe Terrenal Gosei Black

Hace mucho tiempo un grupo de Ángeles llamado Los Ángeles Goseos protegidos por la Torre pero fueron atacados por el Ejército de Aniquilación Universal Warstar Los Ángeles lucharon para salvar su Tierra por segunda vez y al final Warstar fue derrotado ahora un niño llamado Naruto Uzumaki defendera las respuestas de Orochimaru, Akatsuki y Madara junto a un Equipo nuevo.

 **(BGM: _Tenso Sentai Goseiger_ (ー _Tensō Sentai Goseijā_ )**

 **Perfomance: Project.R (NoB)**

 **Ai suru hoshi wo mamoru tame umareta sadame sa**

 **Yumemiru koto wo daremo jama dekinai itsu demo**

 **Habatake kakugo wa dekiteru**

 **Hitotsu ni naru no sa**

 **Chikyū no heiwa wo mezashite**

 **(¡Tensō!) Inochi no kagiri**

 **(¡Tensō!) Kibō wo ikiru**

 **(¡Tensō!) Mirai wa kimi no naka ni aru**

 **(¡Tensō!) Ashita wa lema**

 **(¡Tensō!) Kagayaiteru sa (Tensō!)**

 **afureru omoi kizamikome**

 **Yūki no tsubasa wo hirogete**

 **Tensō Sentai Goseijā**

* * *

Naruto Luego de Haber acabado con Mizuki al día siguiente cambio de vestimenta y chaleco rojo con blanco y el símbolo del dragón y el costo en el símbolo del tribu skick grabado abajo se colocaron unos jeans ajustados y unas zapatillas de carga con rojo el tiro su ropa naranja horrible a la basura y se fue a la academia

En la Academia ...

Estaban todos sin contar con los Hermanos. El tiempo y el tiempo no se repiten en el futuro.

Naruto que te paso Dijo un chico de pelo negro azabache esta era Ryoga Uchiha Primo de Sasuke y Hermano de Shisui Uchiha a diferencia de otros uchihas tiene los ojos azul marino claro que tiene envidiar a los namikaze

oo esto es un cambio Ryo -Dijo Naruto mientras saluda a sus amigos

Que onda naruto -Dijo Takashi y Chikako ladraba con acuerdo ladraba

Naruto Nii te ves guai -Dijo Shaun y kachiko estaba de acuerdo tambien

Encerio ustedes quieren estar con ese perdedor -Dijo Kiba mientras que akamaru estaba de acuerdo

* suspiro * no le hagas caso en nuestro primo naruto -Dijo Takashi dice que no estaba de acuerdo

Bien y que todos están formados los grupos Equipo 7 Volmert Uzumaki, Naruko Namikaze, Sasuke Uchiha y Haruno Sakura su Sensei sera Hatake Kakashi -Termino Iruka

SIIIIII VE ESTO INO PUERCA -Chillo la peli rosa

Callate Frente de Marquesina -Grito La Pelirubia

Equipo 8 Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka y Shino Aburame en Sensei es Kurenai Yuhi-Dijo Iruka

Sensei porque no puedo estar en el Equipo de Volmert-kun -Dijo una molesta Hinata

Hinata acaso quieres hablar de nuevo con tu padre -Dijo Iruka mientras hinata solo miraba molesta a otro lado

Equipo 9 aun sigue en Circulacion Equipo 10 Ino Yamanaka, Chouji Akimichi y Shikamaru Nara su Sensei es Azuma Sarutobi -Dijo Iruka, mientras que tu golpeaba su cabeza en su escritorio

& Por Ultimo Equipo 11 Son Naruto, Takashi Inuzuka, Ryoga Uchiha y Shaun Inuzuka en Sensei es Mikoto Uchiha -Dijo Iruka mientras se retiraba para el almuerzo

La Tia Mikoto sera nuestra Sensei Genial -Dijo Ryo con estrellas el admiraba a su tia

Oye perdedor porque pasaste deberías estar en tu casa llorando -Dijo una voz que naruto no queria volver a escuchar

Alejate Volmert no tengo tiempo para tus sermoneos -Dijo Molesto Naruto

No puedo terminar ni una rafaga de viento los empujo

Volmert! -Grito la Ojiperla mientras se activaba para matar al rubio pero no podías moverte hacia abajo y los pedazos de escombros desde el suelo se pusieron en las piernas de Hinata ella estaba asustada

Takashi como hiciste eso -Dijo Shaun a su primo

No estoy molesto que atacar un naruto -Dijo Takashi sin palabras

Vamonos de Aqui se da a conocer todo cuando llego con el Sensei -Dijo Naruto mientras ellos Asentian

En El Campo Numero 11 -

Me refiero a sus amigos y amigos. Mikoto que lo que estaba contando sobre la lucha de los goseigers contra el Ejercito de Aniquilación Universal Warstar y que habian derrotado a ser divino llamado Brajira al principio no se cree que fuera de la tribu skick pero naruto Se transformo en gosei rojo sus pensamientos cambiarán.

Takashi tu tienes poder sobre la tierra ¿no? -Dijo Naruto mientras que el Asentia

Es porque tus antepasados eran de la tribu Landick -Dijo Naruto

Landick? -Dijeron los otros

Hay 3 tribus Landick, Skick, Seaick la Tribu Skick es una tribu con poder sobre los elementos aéreos. Es una de las tres tribus, junto con los tribus Landick y Seaick y, conforma los Angeles Goseigers sus representantes eran Alata y Eri ahora yo soy su desendencia y proximo representante con mi habilidad es poder tener una mejor visión para ver las verderas escenas de Las Personas que no son sencillas en el viento y puedo rastrear el mal en un área completa -Dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a todos

Angeles Increible -Dijo Shaun

Que hay de las otras 2 Tribus -Dijo Mikoto

La Tribu Seaick es una tribu de con poder sobre el elemento agua Es una tribu junto con el Tribu Landick y Skick habian 2 miembros en un tratado de salvar a su compañero -Dijo Naruto mientras todos están en shock por la noticia

¿Como se llamaba? -Dijo Mikoto

El intento de salvar la vida en un campo de batalla de Warstar Kurasunigo de una altura enorme a 5000 ºC en el mar -Termino Naruto

Todos los miembros de la tienda de llorar pero no pudo haber sido hecho.

Y por Ultimo La Tribu Landick es una dura tribu con poder sobre la tierra. Es una de las tres tribus sus representantes eran Agri y Moune pero ahora tu takashi seras el nuevo representante de la tribu landick -Dijo Naruto

Yooo .. -Dijo Takashi señalandose

No no puedo

Lo haras bien somos un Equipo -Dijo Naruto con su sonrisa

* * *

 **Al dia siguiente**

El Equipo 11 estaba haciendo su prueba para el Equipo Oficial naruto quiso llamar a su Equipo Angeles Goseigers ya que todos estaban de acuerdo con el nombre cuando su examen se había terminado y dirigido a sus amigos Dias Takashi le dijo a Naruto si queria ir a su casa solo dijo que serías una molestia pero que te responda que no está claro que no eres una molestia seras bienvenido

Cuando Naruto llego al Resinto Inuzuka fue recivido por un Kiba molesto pero Takashi junto a Shaun lo ignoraron y lo guiaron en el Recinto de la Madre de Shaun Miyuki. El alcalde Shaun le presento a su madre

La madre de Shaun fue molesta por los Aldeanos y la Familia Namikaze Uzumaki asi que con sus brazos abraso al rubio

Naruto si no tienes un lugar donde vivir con nosotros y hablar con Tsume -Dijo Miyuki

¿Encerio? Pero sere una gran molestia para ustedes -Dijo el Rubio

Claro que no, ademas Shaun siempre me hablo que queria un hermano mayor -Dijo Miyuki naruto estaba en un mar de lagrimas y abrazo a la joven Hyuuga e Inuzuka

Habian Pasado unas Semanas desde que Naruto se mudo con los Inuzuka Tsume la Lider del Clan estuvo muy conmocionado sobre la actitud de su ex compañera fue a la torre hablar con hana a Minato cuando le gusta todo sobre naruto minato solo le da igual pero en Ese momento Hiruzen aparecio y le Dijo a Minato si alguna vez me preocupa por su hijo no le dice nada ya que todo era verdad pero ya era tarde para pedir perdón firmo el documento de que naruto era inuzuka Miyuki estaba feliz porfin su hijo tendria una familia

En la actualidad

Naruto junto a su nuevo hermano ya su Ninken que era un perro de pelaje platino y grisasio claro Hana dijo que se llama Tenma naruto el agradecio del regalo de Onceavo cumpleaños que serian un gran Equipo

Aqui NinkenFlash Enemigo a las 13 en punto -Dijo Naruto ocultandose

Aqui LandickNinja lo tenemos rodeado -Dijo Takashi

Chicos crees que lo logremos -Dijo Shaun en el audicular

No lo sé pero la Esposa del Feudal confia en nosotros -Dijo Takashi

Bien listo Tenma -Dijo Naruto mirando a su Ninken

Claro Naruto ademas eres mi compañero -Dijo el Ninken mientras que se paraba en 4 patas y miraba en el tronco donde estaba oculto Tora el Gato de la señora feudal naruto con su habilidad del elemento atrajo al gato para no lastimarlo mientras que acariciaba y el Gato se quedo dormido en sus brazos.

* * *

 **De Vuelta en la Torre -**

La señora feudal estaba apretando una tora, pero le dijo que no tenía nada que no tenía nada que ver. acariciaban lentamente

Increible gracias joven -Dijo La Señora mientras se retiraba

Bien por su segunda Misión Rango D -Fue interrumpido Minato por las palabras de Naruto

Viejo esto apesta queremos una misión de Verdad -Dijo Naruto

Concuerdo con Naruto Minato-san ya creo que están preparados -Dijo Mikoto

Suscribimos y les dijimos que El equipo tuvo una misión de escolta y un constructor de los puentes de su misión era dar un apollo a esos 2 equipos se aceptaron y un par de horas después de la aldea para dirijirse a Nami.

2 Dias despues el grupo se encuentra en un bote dirigidos a Nami naruto repuso algunas ropas para cuando mar el momento de juntar el resto de Equipo de Angeles Goseiger al llegar a otro lado naruto sintio en un poder oscuro a menos de 20 pasos mientras que Tenma , Chikako y Kachiko podian oler y gruñir mientras que se puede jugar a la batalla ahi estaba Kiba, Volmert, Naruko y Sasuke y se conocieron como Momochi Zabusa pero no les iba a quedar bien. de desmayarse los Hermanos Namikaze y Uzumaki era un punto de desmayarse también en otro lado era Kakashi y otra persona más que era Kushina inconciente y que Minato despues de tanto insistir en su esposa de acompañar a sus hijos a la misión de Naruto en un lugar y un lugar Saco su tensouder y la tarjeta.

Chenji Kado! -Dijo Naruto mientras abria el Tensouder Emitiendo un ruido -Gotcha!

Tenso! -Dijo Naruto mientras metía la tarjeta y giraba su brazo para cerrarlo -Chenji Gooseija! -Emitio el Tensouder transformandolo en Gosei Red

Tenma y ayudar a Kakashi, Mikoto Takashi y Shaun a ayudar a las chicas a encargarme de Zabusa -Dijo GoseiRed mientras corremos saliendo de los Arbustos mientras saltamos con una pirueta

HYAAAA! Zabusa Momochi tus intentos de asesinos han acabado -Dijo Goseired

¿Y tu Quien eres? -Dijo Zabusa

¡Skick Power of Storm! ¡Gosei Red! -Dijo Goseired con su pose mientras que unos Volmert y Sasuke se enojaron y que ese poder deberia ser de ellos

Naruto saco una Tarjeta metiendola en el Tensouder Emitiendo otra señal - Samon!

Espada de Skick! -Dijo Naruto mientras que aparecía una espada en sus manos mientras que iba a atacar a Zabusa todos miraron como el héroe en el espandex estaba a la par del espadachin goseired se estaba cansando de luchar a puro kenjutsu y retrocedio

Saco una tarjeta y la introducción en el Tensouder emitiendo otra señal -Inbijiburīzu! -Goseired se convierte en un Torbellino Zabusa no lo podia ver Goseired fue apunto de ser un combo cuando una bola de fuego lo empujo desviandolo

¿Quien lo hizo? -Dijo Goseired

Oye sera mejor que me des ese poder un Verdadero Uchiha de elite deberia tener eso -Dijo Sasuke

Esto no es todo. Dijo Zabusa lanzando un huracán de agua.

Estupido mocoso primero te matare y luego to type at espandex -Dijo Zabusa mientras que asercaba mas y lo tomaba por el pescueso Takashi y Goseired gritaron

¡SHAAAAAAAUN! -Gritaron cuando de repente una luz Negra envolvió a Takashi todos quedaron impresionados la luz se desvanecio y mostro a Takashi con otro Tensoer y una Tarjeta igual a la de Naruto pero en negro

Pagaras por aver lastimado a mi primo -Dijo Takashi con determinacion

 ** **Chenji Kado!**** -Grito mientras abria el Tensouder - ** **¡Gotcha!**** -Emitio el Tensouder

 ** **Tenso!**** -Grito mientras cerraba el Tensouder emitiendo la señal - ** **¡Chenji Goseija!**** -Unas alas aparecieron atras de takashi mientras se transforman en un traje en espandex blanco y negro con el símbolo de la tribu de la tierra en su pecho y se desvanecen en la cabeza de Takashi Remplazandolo por un Casco con una vista con 2 detalles De serpiente en su lado

 ** **(BGM: Tensou Sentai Goseiger Instrumental)****

Todos menos los Uzumaki y Namikaze que estaban inconcientes por el cambio de Inuzuka mas Zabusa entonces el heroe se aserco y le dio un golpe mandando al espadachin a golpearse en un tronco

Qui-quien eres? -Dijo Zabusa sin palabras

 ** **Landick Power of Stone! Gosei Black!**** -Grito Takashi

Naruto estas bien -Dijo Takashi detras de su casco

Si está bien, ahora acabó con este tipo. Dijo Goseired mientras sacas su Skick Sword

 ** **Hacha graciosa!**** -Grito Goseiblack mientras incobrabas tu hacha y lo 2 héroes salieron a convatir al espadachin Zabusa estaba en desventaja ya que eran 2 con armas y el solo 1 intento de esquivar pero justo cuando la suerte estaba de su lado los 2 sacaron una tarjeta

 ** **Tsuisutorunedo, Rokkurasshu!**** _-_ Anuncio El tiempo y el suelo se levantan en los pequeños escombros y Goseired invoco un torbellino que se convinaba con las rocas

 ** **Tsisutornedorokkurashu!**** -Gritaron los 2 Goseigers zabusa no tenia escapatoria y fue golpeada por ambas tecnicas dejandolo casi al borde del cansancio cuando unas senbons se incrustaron en el cuello de zabusa dejandolo inconciente

Gracias por detenerte yo me encargare por ahora -Dijo un ninja con mascara mientras que se alejaba Goseired se desmarca el cansancio y se desestima de todos los que están en shock por ver a naruto el himperactivo rubio era Goseired

Bien tendran que explicar todo -Dijo el constructor

Narrador: Takashi heredero de la Tribu Landick demostro su valentía en proteger a sus seres queridos que más les espera un naruto descubranlo muy pronto.

 ** **Continuara ...****

* * *

(BGM: _Gotcha Goseiger_ (atch ッ チ _) Gatcha Goseijā)_

 _Perfomance: Project.R (Hydeyuki Takahashi)_

 **Sora ni kagayaku arco iris! (arcoiris!)**  
 **Seigi no nakama shuugou! (¡Shuugou!)**  
 **Mirai no kyuuseishu**  
 **Tensou Sentai Goseiger**  
 **(¡Gatcha! Gatcha! Gatcha!)**  
 **(¡Goseiger dash!)**

 **Gonin no tenshi (gonin no tenshi!)**  
 **¡Gangan! Barubaru! milagro**  
 **Ima sugu henshin (ima sugu henshin!) ¡**  
 **Dandan yuuki minagiru!**  
 **Chikyuu no namida wo gaado**  
 **Inori yo todoke! ¡Ir! sei ¡kaado!**

 **Sora ni kagayaku arco iris! (arcoiris!)**  
 **Seigi no nakama shuugou! ¡**  
 **Shuugou! (tensou!)**  
 **Muteki no tsuyosa cinco estrellas (¡estrella!) ¡**  
 **Gonin no hikari rainbow! (¡arco iris!)**  
 **Kirei na sekai zutto (zutto)**  
 **Mirai no kyuuseishu**  
 **Tensou Sentai Goseiger**  
 **(Gatcha! gatcha! gatcha!)**

 **(Goseiger dash!)**

Proximo Capitulo:

Naruto: Ya les dije que no tendran nuestros poderes

Shaun: Esa chica esta huyendo de unos ninjas renegados debemos ayudarla

Fu: Perdonenme por averlos metido en esto

Takashi: Eres de la Tribu Skick naruto

Naruto: Si tenemos que ayudarla. Quienes somos en nosotros en el próximo Capitulo de Konoha Sentai Goseiger: ¡DESENDENCIA DE LA TRIBU SKICK GOSEIPINK!

 ** _ **Espero que nos guste nos vemos hasta el siguiente capitulo.**_**


End file.
